Queen of the Shadowkhan
Queen of the Shadowkhan is the twenty-sixth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis When her classmates get a tattoo, Jade decides to get one also. The design she chooses, however, comes from a magical book, which has unexpected consequences. Plot At a library, Jackie locates a Demon Archive that Uncle promises will put an end to the demon portals. Suddenly, Shadowkhan surround him. As the Enforcers arrive and attempt to tip over the ladder Jackie is on. The martial arts master manages to escape through the window with a curtain as a makeshift parachute, leaving the Enforcers to the mercy of the Shadowkhan. Meanwhile, Jade and other students are observing a crossbones tattoo on Drew’s arm on the playground at school. This influences Jade into desiring a tattoo of her own. Jackie refuses to let her have one, then Jade finds the symbol of the archive on the cover. She uses a pen to trace it onto a paper, then get it wet and place it low onto her leg. The next day, the students at Jade’s school are even more impressed at Jade’s tattoo, while Drew had his tattoo erased (revealing it was a fake). At the Dark Hand hideout, Valmont vocalizes his displeasure at wearing a “dress”, which Shendu corrects as a “sorcerer’s robe”. The Enforcers beg to differ. Shendu ignores that and demands to know where his archive is. When the Enforcers explain that the Shadowkhan’s involvement, Shendu feels insulted, as they are his puppets. He orders the Enforcers to reclaim the archive from the Chans. The Enforcers aren’t feeling up to it, as they get beaten every time. However, Hak Foo (who had been listening the entire time) volunteers to join. Jade returns home and walks in wearing snow boots. A curious Jackie is eventually able to uncover the tattoo (despite Jade’s attempts to distract him) and demands that Jade wash it off, only to learn that that it can’t be removed with soap and water (as her efforts to do that at school failed). Uncle reacts with horror upon seeing the tattoo. He says that they must destroy the tattoo before it brings unspeakable horrors. Valmont’s henchmen return trying to steal the archive, with Jade the only one left to protect it. She then runs to an alleyway, taking the archive with her, and is cornered there by Hak Foo. She screams for help, and the Shadowkhan then appear; using their punches and kicks, they drive Hak Foo away. Hak Foo tries explaining to his colleagues that it was the Shadowkhan who had beaten him, but no one believes him. Shendu attempts to prove it by summoning them but nothing happens; Valmont comments that he may have lost his touch. Shendu figures that Jackie is using the archive against him and demands that the Enforcers get the book by any means necessary. The next morning, while Jade is brushing her teeth, she wishes for breakfast. Then after looking in the mirror and finding that the Shadowkhan have appeared behind her, she screams, thinking they want to destroy her. However, they actually offer her breakfast (orange juice, toast, cereal) and then hide above Jackie who is suspicious that Jade is dressed in black, which Jade dismisses it as being “in a dark mood”. At school, Drew agitates Jade when she claims she has gnarly ninjas, but she orders the Shadowkhan not to attack Drew when they were about to do so as the bell rings. Then, the Dark Hand steal the archive by digging underground while distracting Uncle with one of the henchmen dressed as an old man. Jade sees the Dark Hand with the archive after Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle realize it was missing. Tohru’s weight then causes a hole in the floor. Jade orders the Shadowkhan to spank them, and they do so by pulling down the Dark Hands’ pants and spanking them. Jackie halts Jade’s commands to attack, and thus the Dark Hand retreat in their car. Jade’s skin is turning more blue as observed by Jackie. Jade requests that she be allowed to keep the Shadowkhan, right when Uncle pulls out a potion that would make Jade’s tattoo disappear. However; Jade, no taken over by the evil power of the tattoo, refuses to let it happen and becomes an evil demon, declaring herself as Queen of the Shadowkhan. Jackie’s decision to ground her proves futile when she and the Shadowkhan disappear, taking over Section 13 after putting Black and the other Section 13 workers in a prison cell. Jade is unable to understand what the words on the Archive say, so she orders the Shadowkhan to bring in Shendu/Valmont to translate it. Shendu states that he could teach Jade the language of reading the archive, but she does not believe she can trust him. Jackie is dressed up as a Shadowkhan and is trying to erase Jade’s tattoo, but is forced to fight the Shadowkhan, and Jade demands they take the potion away from him. Jackie makes an all-out effort to retrieve the potion, but the vial smashes on contact with the floor. Held captive, Jackie tries reasoning with Jade. He then asks her why Shendu is her friend if he is trying to steal the Archive, and Jade realizes that Jackie is right. So, she sends the Shadowkhan after Shendu, and Tohru, disguised as a Shadowkhan, appears behind Jade; he splashes an extra potion onto Jade’s tattoo, which starts erasing Jade’s demon behavior. Shendu orders the Shadowkhan to destroy Jackie, but Jade stops them and tells them to destroy the book instead — and one of them does, much to Shendu’s dismay. After being kicked out of Section 13, Valmont complains to Shendu that they missed the opportunity to collect the Talismans. After everything returns to normal, Jade says she has a weird feeling that she did something bad. However, Jackie congratulates her anyway for not only destroying the archive, but also solving the entire problem about the book’s fate in the process. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *Drew Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Ninja Khan Objects *Demon Archive Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Jeannie Elias - Drew Quotes Jackie: (after escaping through the library’s window, using a curtain as a parachute) I guess it’s curtains for me. ---- Boy: (upon seeing Jade’s tattoo) Wow. Girl: It’s even gnarlier than Drew’s tattoo. Jade: And I didn’t scream once while they were doing it. Drew: (scoffs) That looks about as real as those magic ninjas Jade’s always talking about. Jade: The ninjas are real, and so’s my tattoo — unlike yours. (She lifts up his shirtsleeve to reveal that his tattoo is gone) Girl: Hey, where’s your tattoo? Drew: Uh, well... I thought you knew. They peel right off. Like this. (He tries to demonstrate with Jade’s tattoo) Jade: Hey, watch it. Drew, cut it out! (When Drew pulls his hand away, the tattoo is still there with no smears, much to the surprise of him and the other kids) Drew: Whoa. Jade: (looks as surprised as they are, but tries to play it cool) Uh... told ya it was real. ---- Hak Foo: (running away after being beaten by the Shadowkhan) Bunny flees from vicious jackals! (screams) ---- Hak Foo: (in bandages) I am telling you, it was the Shadowkhan who did this to me! Finn: (the rest of the Dark Hand are also in bandages) Chan kicked our butts too! Chow: Yeah. You don’t hear us lying about it. ---- Jade: With ninja tutors, homework is gonna be a piece of cake. ---- Jade: Do not touch me. I am, and shall remain... Queen of the Shadowkhan! ---- Shendu: Destroy Chan! (The Shadowkhan turn and head back over to Jackie, only to have Jade stop them) Jade: No! Destroy... the book! (Shendu turns and gasps as one of the Shadowkhan leaps up into the air and throws a test tube-shaped object at the demon archive, turning it into dust) Shendu: Noooo! (looks down in shock and disappointment at where the demon archive had been in his hands) 'Trivia' * Jade spends the entire episode without socks, even when she is wearing snowboots, and most of it completely barefoot. From washing her left foot at school, then losing her snowboots in the fight with Hak Foo and Valmont’s other henchmen and running away in the street and cornered in an alleyway, Jade is completely barefoot. She then gets her toenails polished and is barefoot as the Queen of the Shadowkhan. Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, November 3, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, February 23, 2002 es:Reina de los Sombra-Khan Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia